


Lover~

by WatanukisGlasses



Series: The Song Collection: The Untold Tales Beyond Music~ [1]
Category: Cardcaptor Sakura
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance, This ended up being so sweet at the end xD, a bit of humor, syaosaku - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-07 22:36:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20478950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WatanukisGlasses/pseuds/WatanukisGlasses
Summary: Their last night together as boyfriend and girlfriend. The best day of their lives coming in a couple hours, but, Sakura still can't decide what she wants to tell Syaoran on this special occasion. Will she be able to find out in the middle of the night what her precious feelings are?





	Lover~

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Español available: [Lover~ (Español)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26116597) by [WatanukisGlasses](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WatanukisGlasses/pseuds/WatanukisGlasses)

After rubbing her eyes for a while, Sakura Kinomoto found herself lying on her boyfriend, who slept peacefully on the couch that was still in the apartment.

It had been a very busy day. All his friends and family had organized a party for the couple and it ended very late. And despite being grateful to their loved ones for the gesture, what really worried them was Syaoran's messy apartment. There were boxes everywhere, some books and some clothes that had escaped the last minute inspection. At least most of the furniture was gone, and luckily just in time, with only the white sofa remaining where both fell after a quick round of cleaning.

Carefully, Sakura got up to take a look at her phone. The clock read 01:03 AM, it hadn't been long since she had fallen asleep. With a little laziness, she rubbed her eyes again, dropping on the floor when she found her purse open and her wallet outside along with a small brown notebook. At first glance, she couldn't help sighing, reluctantly taking it between his fingers.

Tomorrow (today, actually) was her wedding day and she had not been able to write her vows yet.

She had asked Syaoran for his vows to get an idea, but of course the groom had refused. He had suffered enough to know that he’ll had to read his dearest feelings aloud in front of the guests and he was already preparing himself to not run away from his wedding out of respect for Sakura. But she was not a girl who gave up easily and had managed to steal her boyfriend's vows, but she could not follow after the first page given that she was a sea of tears that revived with every word she read. Syaoran had scolded her, but that scolding was more pampering than anything else.

She had asked Tomoyo for help, but she had insisted that she should do it alone, because it was her purest emotions that she would give to her future husband. And since Syaoran had made her cry, she should the same too, she must give her best to be able to convey her feelings.

The problem was that there was not a single word in mind to start writing her wedding vows.

She had sought inspiration everywhere, but she was still reaching the same point with no way out. She listened to the cheesiest songs she could find to get some ideas, but she only managed to get overwhelmed, much more than she expected. She also read romantic novels and that had only increased her nerves for the big day. Syaoran of course encouraged her, assuring her that whatever words she wrote for him would be fine. They loved each other too much that there was no word to describe their romance.

“Uh, what should I do?” the brunette whispered, playing with the booklet.

The apartment was completely silent, mostly covered by the darkness of the night and the dim light of a bulb lamp that Syaoran left to light up. She could only hear something in the midst of tranquility, a sound that brought peace to herself: the whisper of the boy’s breathing, so ephemeral and so long, following the rhythm of her own breathing. Sakura couldn't help turning back, smiling when she saw the young man behind her. She had so few chances to see him so relaxed as now, free of all his responsibilities and his serious attitude. She knew him well, better than anyone, and knew all his struggles.

But he was so happy with that smile of hers assuring him that whatever happened, everything was going to be fine. Sakura was still the same girl he had met when they were 10, when they were both rivals and then friends. Despite the difficult trials they both faced, their love had grown more and more and they belonged to the other as a whole.

And tomorrow they would finally join as one.

Sakura's emerald eyes then shone, filling with tears when she saw that her vows had always been on her chest. She had searched for them desperately in her mind, so she could write them elegantly, but all the beautiful memories and every emotion that had grown, were in her heart, becoming much stronger with each day and hour.

With a nostalgic smile, she searched among her things for her favorite pen and unleashed her heart out.

_My dear Syaoran,_

_We've known each other for more than a decade, but, every day I feel like it’s the first one. I know that I’m still a little childish and I still have trouble waking up early, but, there is something that keeps changing every day in me and is the way I see the world. No matter how difficult everything is, it doesn't matter if I feel that I will fall, I know that you will be by my side to catch me. And you know that I will always be by your side to catch you. My feelings for you keep changing with the days, they keep growing and showing me sides of myself that I didn't know._

_And that is because I know that you also work so hard. I want to change and I don't know how, but, I have the slight suspicion that you somehow prefer that I remain as I am, because that way, I can also show you sides of you that you don't know, you take leaps of faith with me, leaps you usually wouldn’t take. And I'm grateful to be able to give you that, a little of what you give me._

_I promise to stay by your side, because I take you as my lover. As my best friend, as my rival and as my everything. Because beyond happiness and good health, there is a difficult road waiting for us and I’ll be there by your side to take your hand and follow you, until we can find our rainbow. In the meantime, keep laughing like when I tell you a bad joke, keep telling me jokes that I don't understand and be always that guy who likes to make jokes when nobody sees him. Keep singing, keep dancing, stay true to yourself, Syaoran. And if at some point you forget how that boy who isn't thinking about the world around him used to be, I'm going to give you a hand with that. I already have your hand anyway, don’t I? (I should improve my jokes, don't worry, I will...)_

A small smile was drawn on the girl's face as she kept thinking how to write more. She bit the tip of the pen, swelling her cheeks as she waited for more words to flow naturally.

“Ah! And it doesn't matter if you lose your memories sometime. I will go looking for them in each existing dimension and I’ll reunite them for you. That is a promise.”

“But to do that, you should be able to travel between dimensions,” the boy whispered, opening his eyes lazily. Sakura was startled, letting out a loud «hoe» from her lips. Syaoran let out an equally loud laugh, getting up from the sofa in a good mood. “Sorry if I scared you.”

“You scared me terribly bad! You meanie!”

“What kind of mischievous schemes are you planning you can’t sleep peacefully?" asked the boy with a raised eyebrow and a crooked smile.

“I’m a well-behaved girl, unlike others who enjoy doing evil.”

“Oh? You talking about me?” Syaoran asked, sitting next to the girl while smiling mischievously. “I’m an angel, if you got scared it was because you saw my undeniable beauty and I can't help you with that.”

“Ha, ha. It seems that nap left you in a good mood,” she snapped, sticking out her little tongue. The boy couldn’t help laughing, taking his fiancée's hand. “Don't think I'm going to let you read what I was writing,” she added, feeling Syaoran carefully reaching the hand holding the brown booklet.

“Come on, you read mine. Let me read a bit, please?”

“Nope. I want you to enjoy my full vows tomorrow. Besides, I'm not done yet. If you hadn’t given me that hellish fright, maybe I would have finished them.”

“Mhm, I also have my tricks, Miss Kinomoto. I will eventually read those vows.”

“No, I don't want you to cry the rest of the night and have swollen eyes in the morning. I would feel bad to see myself as a very pretty bride and you don't.”

Syaoran laughed, looking amused.

“Are you sure I'm going to cry a lot?”

“One-hundred percent positive," said the green-eyed girl, smiling proudly.

Syaoran leaned towards her, taking her face in his hands. Their foreheads met, letting the warm sensation of their breaths brush the other's face. The closeness was already familiar, but this feeling had something different, an emotion that had found them at that particular moment. This would be the last time he would call her a girlfriend, in a few more hours she would finally be his wife and this was the beginning of one of many nights together, sharing the warmth of the other. He felt like the luckiest man on the planet and was sure he was from the day their destinies crossed.

When the lips of both met gently, the brunet had a vision of himself in his groom suit, like some kind of premonition. He cried like a child while he saw Sakura wiping his tears with a smile, listening to each of the words that no longer came out of the booklet he longed to read, but from her chest, from her being, words that assured him that everything would be all right.

Words that would talk about her love and memories.

He and his curiosity could have a truce for the next few hours. He would wait patiently to hear the vows that Sakura had written and see that her promise would be fulfilled in the best day of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, hello again! This is a little something I wrote inspired by Taylor Swift's "Lover", which is a very cute song. I'm not a big fan of hers, but the song was totally gorgeous that it even inspired me to write. And since it was something sweet, I decided to write about our SyaoSaku! While writing, I also got another inspiration. [ This beautiful fanart by anj009, ](https://twitter.com/anj_lemau/status/1004024918856482816) which made me think that Syao totally would cry on his wedding day xD  
Anyways, I hope you guys like it and forgive me once again for my bad English writing.


End file.
